


musically murdering a monster

by nu11fan66



Series: friday night funkin' shots [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is Called Keith, Don’t go into creepy houses kids, Gen, in which he destroys a lemon demon in a singing battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu11fan66/pseuds/nu11fan66
Summary: In which Keith battles a lemon-headed creature, with music, in the attic of a spooky house.
Relationships: Keith/Girlfriend, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: friday night funkin' shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	musically murdering a monster

**Author's Note:**

> I know he’s not canonically named Keith, but I’m not calling him Boyfriend.

Keith was ready to sing against these two little kids in Halloween costumes, come on, they couldn’t be more than eight or ten, it would be easy. He twisted his cap back and began to walk to the creepy old house on the hill. It was probably a bad idea to follow small children to suspicious areas, but he could care less. Keith would musically destroy them. He’d beat an ex-rockstar, how bad could they be?

He’d asked his girlfriend to come and watch, and while climbing the rickety stairs up to the attic, lightning struck, making Keith jump a bit. How was he even slightly fazed by lightning? Luis had been nearly in shock that he’d been beat at his own game but a little thunder made him wince? Either way, the interior of the large attic was empty save for the large speaker set and his girlfriend.

“Hey Keith! You ready?” She asked excitedly.

“Absolutely,” Keith said firmly, shifting the stiff metal of his mic in his hands.

“Yo kids, whe-“

Keith’s brain just _blurred_. The world turned unrecognizable, like a frame error or a glitch in a game. It was akin to a strike where you couldn’t recognize the world around you, where objects blend and morph together. After snapping back to reality, he looked around frantically.

Out of a shadowy area in the corner what Keith could only describe as a monster emerged. Its body was solid black with a flabby but oddly textured look, seeming to bounce and leer with each step. Its oblong yellow head looked near identical to a lemon besides the bloody teeth and inhumanly large eyes. Was he supposed to actually fight-fight or rap battle this thing?

The monster looked at him with that huge unnatural smile and seemed to be waiting for something, moving rhythmically. It didn’t look like it was going to make any aggressive moves, so Keith decided to just roll with it. Nothing like fear to make you try to be chill, right? Giving the signal to start the countdown, it went down to one before the speakers started to play a scratchy, off version of a slow song. 

The thing began to...sing? In a language he didn’t understand. Great. It had a deep, but layered and unnatural voice. Whatever it was saying, it probably wasn’t nice, but Keith could probably improv to the melody well enough. The lemon thing was dancing in a way that made its torso compress and neck literally come out of its mouth. A freakish sight which ensured Keith wouldn’t be sleeping later, but he didn’t want to risk whatever happened if he lost. If anything, the guy seemed like he was keen on eating Keith, which was not a good situation to end up in if he lost.

After the end of its verse, Keith started his. Given, some of the disses didn’t exactly line up with how freakishly terrifying Lemon actually was. He’d started referring to it as Lemon in the rap because it was simply easier. The demon seemed to be moving along to the music, wherever it was coming from. Seriously, are the speakers cursed now? It's surprisingly easy to rap about how awful something is when it's literally a monster. Lightning struck. The thunder startled him, which was odd because he was fighting a potentially lethal foe with only a microphone, but Keith wasn't always the most rational.

Up, up, down, left, up, down, right. Can it understand him?

AAAA EEE AE OUUU EEE

Sweat drop. Why’d he stop moving?

The song is over.

Monster retreated back into the shadows with one last chilling bloodshot glare, much to Keith’s relief. He was sure he’d thoroughly _trounced_ that lemon-headed bastard, even if only in music. Very cool, yeah?

“You did...great! Good job at winning, baby!”

“Thanks.”

What an experience.


End file.
